


It's Just A Cat

by CravenWyvern



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also to be specific, Animal Death, Devilman Crybaby Verse, That one childhood scene with the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravenWyvern/pseuds/CravenWyvern
Summary: Me, attempting to punch symbolism into my writing: im trying to prove a point to someone i know and its not working





	It's Just A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Me, attempting to punch symbolism into my writing: im trying to prove a point to someone i know and its not working

It was sick. Unhealthy. Dying.

The cat was in pain.

And Akira wasn't listening to him.

Was hunching over the box, holding onto it, even with him trying to pull him off it, to push him away and let him get at the cat with his knife. Was protecting the thing.

After a moment of the both of them yelling, practically screaming at this point, Akira already crying, like always, he finally stopped, let the kid curl over the cardboard box and sob over it. He stood there, waited to see if maybe Akira saw, if maybe he'd sit back and let him do what he wanted.

But he didn't.

And Ryo didn't understand.

He didn't understand, when he saw Akira running off, back up the hill with arms full of little, useless things, the rain harsh and hard and the sound of the waves of the sea so loud and angry and raging. He didn't quite understand why he followed him, but Ryo had the umbrella and pushed through the soggy ground and sharp incline and slippery rocks after the kid, ignored the wind and the rain and how he wasn't as wet as someone who was running about in it but was still cold and shivery by the end of the hike.

He didn't understand why, even after they both knew, even after he had explained it, how he could practically feel the weak little thing shudder in pain and sickness and how its very life was leaking out of it, he couldn't quite understand why Akira was bent over and sobbing as if everything he had ever cared for was gone.

It was just a cat.

Something small, something that had only been alive and breathing for a few days, something mangy and itchy and in pain, suffering with every little beat of its little heart.

It made Ryos skin crawl, just being near it, and Akira must have felt it too. He had to have known, had to have understood, and yet still he did not listen, did not let Ryo end it.

But now the cat was finally dead, finally done. It didn't hurt anymore, and Ryo couldn't feel it, wouldn't feel it ever again.

But Akira was still crying. 

And Ryo did not understand why. The cat was dead, it was not here anymore, why was Akira caring so much about it now? It was gone, and nothing could be done about it, or even should be done about it.

If Ryo hadn't been so preoccupied with Akira, he'd have dumped the box and its contents off the cliff, into the sea. He'd still do it, he'd still want to do it, but Akira would want something else, something like a marker and a little grave.

The cat was gone, yet all Akira wanted to do was stuff it's leftovers into some hole in the ground. Ryo wouldn't understand that either, when the kid bent over the earth with such reverence and was still crying, still grieving as he settled the empty corpse down and weeped a few words that Ryo did not understand still.

Akira cried a lot.

Ryo didn't.

Yet, the rain still pouring over the both of them, Ryo holding the umbrella only slightly forward, just barely keeping the rain off of both him and Akira, the wind whipping it up to soak the both of them anyway, the cat gone and dead and there was nothing in the air but Akiras crying and weeping and sobbing, accusing him even though Ryo had told him, had warned him beforehand, had even offered him a quicker way out, yet still.

Ryo didn't understand.

Ryo couldn't understand.

And he wasn't crying, not like how Akira was.

The cat was gone.

Ryo wasn't crying.


End file.
